The Potter's Plan
by Athena Rose Potter
Summary: Athena looked across the ruined hall to Harry. She wondered if their plan had been worth it, or if there had been some way they could have prevented the destruction and war which had followed. Their generation would have to rebuild the world, but at least they could rebuild it the right way.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan Takes Shape

"HARRY," she yelled as she tackled her twin brother to the ground in delight. For several minutes the neighborhood was filled with the sound of the two children's joyous reunion before their Aunt yelled for them to come inside and stop annoying the neighbors. They looked at each other before walking into Number 4 Privet Drive and up to their room to talk about their year.

Harry had gone away to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the previous September. Despite being twins Harry had been born on July 31st and she August 1st, and since July 31st was the cut off for acceptance she was required to wait till the following year to join him at the school. While she had missed him terribly while he was away and had been distraught when he had decided to stay at the school during Christmas and Easter holidays she refused to let this affect their wonderful summer which would end with her going to Hogwarts with him.

"You start Harry I want to hear all about Hogwarts," she said excitedly.

He laughed "I've told you tons Thena I wrote you billions of letters." he reminded her.

"Its not the same though," She complained " besides you barely wrote any at the end of the year and blamed it on Exams. Are exams really hard there I'm sure they are worse than the ones at muggle school."

So Harry shared and spared no detail. He started with the train ride and then the feast. He wouldn't tell her how the sorting took place but did share that he almost ended up in Slytherin rather than Gryffindor. He told her about the mirror which had shown him their parents, adding that she looked JUST like mom, and about quidditch. He suggested she should talk to Professor McGonagall who's name Minerva was the Roman form of her name Athena. He decided that their parents had either wanted to honor their previous head of house or thought it was funny to name their daughter born during a war after the goddess of war. He mentioned fluffy and the path that took him and his friends into evil's way. At the news that the man who had killed their parents she looked concerned.

"I thought he was dead," She whispered "I thought YOU killed him. That's what Hagrid said last year."

"Dumbledore said he isn't gone for good he's still alive just doesn't have a body" Harry replied.

"There's going to be another war then, I think he's trying to prepare you for it."

"Who Dumbledore, maybe but even if he wasn't I'd fight if I could. He did kill mom and dad."

"I'm not saying he didn't Harry, but based on what you've said there's a ton of prejudice in the wizarding world. You didn't want Slytherin just because that's where HE was, but what if that's where YOU should have been too. What if that's where I am" she questioned.

He looked at her startled "Thena you aren't evil you won't be a Slytherin."

"It isn't about good or evil Harry. Cunning and ambition don't mean evil just like Bravery doesn't mean good. There's more that black and white Harry we of all people should know that. Regardless we should plan if there is a war coming we need to be ready"

So together they devised a plan. Athena would be there to help him no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2: Athena heads to Hogwarts

Athena looked down at the wand she had been mindlessly twirling in her hand. The ten inch Laurel and phoenix feather wand fit her perfectly or so she felt. After leaving Ollivanders she was determined to learn more about the strange art of Wand making. Laurel wands were ambitious, could not perform dishonorable acts easily, and did not accept laziness. The Phoenix is independent and wands featuring their feathers are usually hard to tame but fiercely loyal to their wielder. She too was independent, ambitious, and refused to accept laziness, preferring instead to work hard and to achieve greatness.

Tomorrow she would be leaving the Burrow with Harry and the Weasleys, who had graciously rescued the siblings after their Uncle had locked them in their room, and would travel to Hogwarts. She knew mostly what to expect at Hogwarts though everyone had adamantly refused to tell her and Ginny how they were to be sorted. It wouldn't matter anyway she knew where she would be going, though she had ruled out Fred and George's hint that it included a troll since Harry had told her about his experience with one on Halloween the year before.

From outside the house she could hear Mrs. Weasley yelling at her children to finish packing, something she had taken care of the day they got back from Diagon Alley. Harry was inside with Ron and Hermione and had also waited till the last minute to pack. While Harry had been more than comfortable around the large rambunctious family Athena had prefered to stay away from the overwhelming and sadly prejudiced family. They had upon the Potter's arrival made it abundantly clear what they thought of all the other houses at Hogwarts, preferring to believe Gryffindor and only Gryffindor was the house of the light while all others had the tendency to turn out dark witches and wizards, though they were more inclined to associate with Hufflepuffs since they were "too pathetic to do any real harm" than Ravenclaws, who would do anything in pursuit of knowledge, and Slytherins who really only lived to be or serve the darkest magic user of the time. She wondered if Harry felt the same way, if he blamed the house of Slytherin for the man who killed their parents.

"Athena dear," she heard Mrs. Weasley yell. "It's time to come in we have to be up early to get to the train in time."

"Coming Mrs Weasley," She replied before whistling loudly and calling for Selene her black Kneazle Harry had given her for her birthday. After collecting Selene she went inside, bid everyone goodnight and got into bed. Despite being rather tired Athena was not able to fall asleep and instead laid in bed staring out the window in Ginny's room before finally falling asleep to the sound of Selene's purring.

It seemed as though she had just fallen asleep when Harry woke her by jumping on the bed yelling for her to wake up. She mumbled irritated that he had ended an amazing dream before kicking her leg up and forcing him off the bed then pulling the blanket up over her head. Harry reached up and pulled the blanket off of the bed exposing his sister to to the cool air.

"Mrs Weasley said ten minutes before we leave to King's Crossing," He said.

"I'm up, I'm up," Athena replied as she rolled out of bed and fell on the floor with a thud.

After everyone was ready they got into the cars to head to the train station. Athena and Ginny went through the barrier first, because they were running so late they rushed to find a compartment together joining Luna Lovegood, who she had met at Harry's and her birthday celebration, and settling into a comfortable silence, Ginny was writing in a journal she had gotten in Diagon Alley, Luna was reading some magazine upside down, and Athena was reading her potions textbook in preparation for their strict professor. After about thirty minutes Hermione came by to see if they had seen Harry who was apparently missing from the train and when the trio replied no they had not she continued her search of the train. Athena thought Harry was more likely to hide under his invisibility cloak as a joke than do anything stupid.

Several hours later Athena peered over her book at the other two girls who were still writing and reading respectively or at least she thought Luna was reading.

"Does anyone want anything from the Trolley I'm going to go explore." She asked the other two.

"no" Ginny replied.

"I'm good as well thank you" Luna replied in her soft voice.

Athena marked where she left off in her book, picked up her small bag she had put some money in, and walked out of the of the compartment. Once she found the trolley she ordered a Chocolate frog and a Cauldron Cake both of which Harry had said were fantastic before continuing around the train.

"Hey Red," someone yelled out as she passed, "Come here what's your name you a Weasley."

She studied the group before responding. They were both wearing their robes already unlike most of the other students on the train proudly showing the green and silver of Slytherin House. The one who had spoken had dark hair and eyes. Beside him sat a blond boy with silver eyes. Across the compartment were two girls who looked at her quizzically and on the floor sat two rather large boys with stupefied looks on their faces."Hi," She replied. "It is normally in good taste for someone to offer their name first before demanding someone give them their name, however since you have refused to follow proper etiquette i suppose I will still oblige and give you my name. Athena Rose Potter at your service, obviously I am not a Weasley."

The boy who had originally called her Red turned to one the blond and said, "well I was right she wasn't a Weasley she's obviously more restrained than they are."

The blond snorted and then replied to her, "My names Draco Malfoy. This rude berk is Theo Nott. The two lovely ladies are Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. I was curious why you didn't come last year to Hogwarts with your brother Potter."

"I believe I told you my name was Athena or are you too stupid to remember names." She replied. "As it is I was born the day after Harry therefor I did not meet the age deadline for last year. Therefore Harry came alone and I was to join him this year. How were you even aware of my existence" She questioned. THe books which told the story of how Harry defeated Voldemort never stated anything about her.

One of the girls giggled, "The Potter family is one of the Noble and Most Ancient families." At Athena's confused face she continued, "you can't tell me you were never told."

"Stop it Pansy obviously she was never told Potter wouldn't have cared to research about their family." Draco snapped. "Why don't you sit little Potter we'll tell you about your heritage."

Athena weighed the options, ultimately she knew Harry had never search for information for any family members beyond their parents. It was based on this information that she made her decision and she stepped into the compartment and sat next to the girl Draco had called Pansy. Once she sat they started telling her about the thirteen Noble and Most ancient families whose ancestors were the twelve knights of King Arthur's round table, though history had forgotten which knight went with which family even the Pendragon line itself had been lost to history.

"We have about thirty minutes before we get to Hogwarts. You should probably go back to your compartment to change" Theo stated.

Athena left to get changed with Ginny and Luna before leaving with them to go to the boats to get to Hogwarts. After arriving at the door to Hogwarts Athena followed Hagrid with the rest of the first years up the grand staircase where who she assumed was Professor McGonagall waited. They were given a brief lecture about what would be happening and what was expected of them as students of Hogwarts, before they were lead through the giant doors into the great hall.

Athena searched the faces for her brother upon entering the hall but could not find him. She continued to search through the Sorting Hat's song and the beginning of the sorting only starting to pay attention when "Lovegood, Luna" was called by the professor only to be quickly sorted into Ravenclaw. She only had to wait a few more minutes before Professor McGonagall called out.

"Potter, Athena" Like when Harry was called there was mumbling around the hall as she walked up and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head and covered much of her face.

"Ah, The youngest Potter" The hat said in her Ear.

"Gryffindor" She thought.

"Oh no, Not you as well, let us talk about this choice first. You are brave this I can not deny, but that is not your overwhelming trait. No you are not a Gryffindor, Perhaps Hufflepuff you are unnaturally loyal, however this seems to only extend to Harry so perhaps that is not the right place either. You seek knowledge however have no joy in the search so while you could learn to fit in the house of the wise I do not believe it is the best choice either."

"Slytherin," She said, "you plan to put me in Slytherin"

"You are ambitious, you seek to end the prejudice you have seen within this world only in Slytherin can you begin these changes. Your fear of being sorted into Slytherin is understandable, however what you will gain through membership in this house will quickly replace that fear. I told your brother something similar, but You will be great and there is only one place which will allow you to reach that greatness."

Athena braced herself. "Before you sort me I want you to explain why you are so set on me going to Slytherin."

The hat laughed in her head "As you have seen for many years Slytherin has been considered the house of Dark Evil wizards, rather than seeing ambition as a good thing the world has begun to see it as a sign of potential future dark lords. Ambition has the ability to change the world, as you wish to do, but if the world only sees evil potential is changed to anger and hatred at the world that despises them for the house they were sorted into."

"and yet somehow you expect me to change this."

"I do not expect it I know you will do it. You hate that people have discriminated against a group of people. You believe in equality and are willing to work to help the world achieve it. Yes there is no other option for you but SLYTHERIN" the Hat had yelled the last word so there was no longer any chance for her to change its mind. It was official she was a Slytherin. How would their plan work now.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Night

Athena's walk to her new house was silent. She knew it must be a bit shocking for the older students to find that the Gryffindor golden boy Harry Potter's little sister was sorted into the house many viewed as evil and dark. She sat down at the next available seat at the table and while she tried to concentrate on the remainder of the sorting she simply couldn't. Even when the feast started she barely acknowledged any of the attempts at speaking to her until Draco came up.

"Move over firstie." he said to one of the other new members of the house across from her. "look Potter"

"Athena" She interrupted.

"Athena then," he stated. "I know its hard."

"I don't want to have this discussion here Draco." She snapped.

"Fine," he replied "whenever you decide you want to talk just let me know" With that they fell silent and returned to their meals.

Athena barely paid attention to the Headmaster's speech introducing the idiot Lockhart as the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, reminding students about magic in the halls, and the forbidden forest. Following the speech two Prefects came to guide the house to the common room.

"First years in the front Everyone else fall in rank order." Athena had no clue what rank order meant but assumed they would find out shortly. The first years followed the two prefects through the maze which was Hogwarts' dungeons before crossing a bridge which lead to a statue of a snake. " This is the entrance to our common room. This statue is the guard and only by giving the correct password can you achieve entrance. The current password is purity."

At the word purity the snake began to move and the wall behind opened up to reveal a hallway. They followed the prefects into the Hallway and then into a large common room. The common room was green and silver on the wall opposite the large fireplace was a huge window that seemed to look into the lake.

"First years on the floor in front of the fire Professor Snape is on his way." the female prefect said. Just as she finished a door off to the side slammed open and and angry looking man walked through. THe upper years seemed to stand straighter when he walked in and Athena guessed this must have been the mysterious Professor Snape.

"Welcome to Slytherin House. I am Professor Snape your head of house and potions professor. Should you find yourself in need of my assistance you will be able to reach me by knocking on the door I just entered through." He started. His voice was stern and smooth yet carried a demand of respect. "Slytherin house as many of you are aware is subject to many prejudices due to this we have a law in this house, Slytherin IS the HOUSE and the House is Family. This means that everything is kept within these walls, any fights or disagreements are to be settled here once you are outside of this common room you will defend and support any other members of this house. As members of this house I expect you to live up to your full potential I will not be kind to those who refuse to do so. Since I place this expectation on you I have put in place rules which are in place to assist you in fulfilling your potential. First years will be in their rooms no later than 8:30 and will be in bed by 9 you may read or study until 9:30 at which point all lights will be extinguished. For those who fear the dark you are able to adjust through me to achieve a comfortable level of lighting. Meals will be monitored to ensure you are eating healthy nutritious meals, and you will be allowed one sweet a week. By the end of the first week all house members will report to the Hospital Wing for a full physical this will ensure you are healthy and any health issues are documented and are working towards healing. You will have a meeting with me in my office during which time we can just talk, we can review your performance, how this time is used will be up to you. Each night you will have study groups which will be put together to ensure all members success. You may use any books which are within your reach. Are there any questions so far," he paused for a moment.

"Since there are no questions I will continue. In the next two weeks you will be given a series of tests which will only take place at times when you are in the common room. These tests will determine your rank, the ranks are Alpha, Beta Gamma, Delta, and you receive your rank you will be given a room within their hall until then you will stay in the unranked hall which will disappear after you have been ranked. There will be one Alpha, Beta, and Omega all others will be Gamma and Delta. Your first year will be spent learning from the upper years of your rank, this will be review for the upper years for their challenges. Starting your second year you may challenge one level up, meaning an omega may challenge a delta, delta a gamma, gamma beta, beta alpha. If you lose a challenge you will go down a level, if you are the challenger and loose you will have additional study hours for the next two weeks and will not be able to challenge for a month. An upper year can challenge a lower year and a lower year Alpha can challenge an upper year Omega. These challenges are to make you improve and introduce you to fighters who are stronger than you. If by some chance you win a challenge of an upper year you will earn an additional hour in the evening to use as you wish. If on some chance there is a disagreement which can not be resolved you have a few options one is to seek myself or a prefect to assist in resolution if honor has been insulted and you feel you can not reach a resolution you may have a duel of honor ONLY after it has been discussed with myself and all other attempts have resulted in failure. On that note I shall send you to bed."

Athena waited until everyone else had gotten up and begun to leave the common room before standing. "Miss Potter" She heard Professor Snape call, "if you would please wait a moment."

"of course professor." She replied and waited until the common room was almost completely empty with the exception of a few upper years waiting, Draco Malfoy included.

"Miss Potter I wanted to make you aware of several things among which is where your brother was during your sorting. Mr Potter and Mr Weasley seemed to believe that once they were unable to get through to the platform the obvious choice for getting to Hogwarts was to fly an illegal car which was then crashed into the whomping willow. Thankfully for them they were not injured, however they will be serving detention for a very long time."

"Thank you for letting me know Professor." Athena replied.

"Naturally," He continued, "Should you wish to employ such Gryffindor like behavior you will find yourself in similar situation of detention with me personally. Slytherins are expected to display a level of cunning and at least should they wish to display such behavior they should endeavor to use their cunning to prevent any backlash."

"Understood Professor" she replied and she did, he expect slytherins to not get caught ever.

"Also, you might find Slytherin harder for you to adjust to than you would have expected. You are a Potter who for all intensive purposes should have gone to Gryffindor at least in the mind of every other house. Slytherin's understand that if someone is sorted into our regal house they are their because their is no chance they could belong anywhere else. If you should find yourself subjected to any form of retribution for being sorted into Slytherin please do not stay silent about it. At the very least do not travel alone. While I would deny this if it was ever mentioned to anyone outside of this house, your brother included, I was very close to your mother and will not see her daughter hurt. Should you ever wish to learn about her or have any problems please let me know. She was a wonderful friend and woman."

"Thank you professor you have no clue how much that means to me," Athena replied promising to herself that she would take him up on his offer to tell her mover about her mother. He nodded and turned to walk through the door to his office. Athena turned to Draco. "Why are you so determined to speak to me," She asked him. "You don't understand how I feel everyone expected and knew you would go to Slytherin and to be honest even if you did I'm not sure I would want to talk to you."

Draco laughed, "I'll be honest I'm not sure normally I'd just let it go and let you wallow in self pity. However, something is telling me not to do that with you. That I should just keep pushing you out of your obvious comfort zone and force you to talk to me."

She looked at him and realized he was telling the truth and smiled, "Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to talk to someone. Am I allowed to ask you your rank or is that a taboo."

"I'm an Alpha" He replied. "Why was your first reaction to ask about rank."

"I find it curious Harry never mentioned anything like that in Gryffindor which I suppose makes sense since they don't focus on being ambitious. Where do the rest of your little group rank."

"Theo is a Beta, Both of the girls are Gammas, Crabbe Delta, and Goyle is the Omega. Why Slytherin I mean I figured you would be Slytherin you attitude and mannerism just screamed it to me, but many felt the goddess of wisdom would be in Ravenclaw"

She laughed "I prefer to think I was named after her since she was the goddess of war and strategy not because of her wisdom though I would be lying if I said that knowledge was not important to me. However I see knowledge as a means to achieve your goals rather than the ultimate goal.I can't lie and say I didn't want Gryffindor, originally i felt it would be the best place for me to achieve my goals, but the sorting hat disagreed ultimately deciding that I belonged here and only here. I could have learned to fit into another house but would never truly feel comfortable there."

They stayed talking for a little longer before a pefect came over "Potter, Malfoy time to get to your rooms."

Athena said goodnight then walked to the unranked hall before finding the door with her name on it and walking in. She had never had her own room, she shared the cupboard under the stairs with Harry until he had left or rather the Dursley's had moved him upstairs. Just prior to his return they had allowed her to move upstairs and out of the cupboard to join him in the room. This room was similar to the common room, she wondered if once she had a set room she would be able to personalize the room and then began to think of how she would personalize it if able. She walked to the bathroom and noticed it was shared with one of the other girls. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and got into bed right as the lights turned off. She quickly fell asleep exhausted from her day.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Test

Athena woke up the next morning to a loud bell ringing. She quickly rolled out of the bed landing with a Thud on the floor. Groaning she looked at the clock noticing it read 6:30am, she pushed herself up and began getting changed before she heard someone yell from the common room that all Slytherins should be in the common room in five minutes. Thanking herself for taking a shower the night before she threw her hair up and walked to the common room.

The upper years were lined up around the perimeter of the common room she noticed a group of other first years in the center of the common room and went to join them. Like them she was curious for what was going on. After the five minutes had elapsed Professor Snape's office door slammed open again.

"Good morning Slytherins" He began. "Today is the first test of the first years. When I call your name you will enter the chamber to my left there you will meet with the tester. You are not to speak of what happened inside the chamber at any time after you leave it. This is the chamber where your tests will take place and in the future you will have you challenges there as well. First person up… Caliber Avery."

Athena had not paid attention to her fellow first years the night before so decided she would use this time to examine them. Calibar was a gangly brunette with dark serious eyes. He nodded to Snape as he entered the chamber with Snape following behind him to close the door. Looking over the rest of the class she noticed they were even with girls and guys five of each. Really everyone else seemed to know each other and that made sense since they were all purebloods it was likely they spent most of their younger years socializing together.

After about five minutes Snape opened the door and Avery walked out. Everyone knew they could not ask about what happened within the chamber walls.

"Selena Bailey" was next and a girl with long blonde hair stood and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Ares Bennett" would follow her. Ares was tall with curly black hair he seemed to feel his name fit him well.

Damien Carrow looked nervous and basically terrified as he walked into the chamber after Ares. Despite being nervous he tried to send off the feeling of superiority that most purebloods seemed to have.

"Destry Chastain" was a haughty looking girl who seemed to think she was better than everyone. She sent Athena a glare before going into the chamber.

The small Bryce Collins was next and was, so far, the only one who did not seem to send off the haughty attitude Athena found most of the Slytherins to have.

Alanna Edwards had short red hair and eyes like sapphires. She too had an air of confidence around her that Athena could only hope to imitate.

Anthony Gibbon had a mischievous look to him and his eyes danced with laughter. He didn't seem haughty but he was overly confident in how he would perform.

"Athena Potter," Professor Snape called once he returned with Anthony. Athena stood and followed him into the chamber closing the door behind her.

"In the first test you will be asked a series of questions and then rated based on the response you give."Came a voice from somewhere. She turned around in the room finding a portrait on the wall.

"This Miss Potter is Lord Salazar Slytherin the founder of our esteemed house. following this test he will return to his normal resting place above the fire where he can advise and watch the students of Slytherin."

"It's an honor to meet you Lord Slytherin." Athena stated to the portrait.

"My portrait has hung within the halls of Hogwarts for a millennium and while I have heard many a tale about Potters, you my dear are the first to grace the halls of the noble house of Slytherin. I shall be watching you closely. Your first question is: What is ambition?"

Athena thought for a moment before responding, "Ambition is the desire for personal achievement. It provides the motivation and determination which is necessary to achieve a particular end or goal."

"Question Two, What is your end goal?"

Athena was startled by that question and thought, "I wish to no longer be in my brother's shadow, I will end the blatant discrimination rampant throughout the wizarding world, most of all I will show people that Slytherin does not equal evil."

"Last question, What is power?

This took little to no thought for Athena, "Power is the ability to get what you want when you want it."

The portrait looked stunned and she imagined that Professor Snape was echoing the portraits look, "in all the years I have asked that question only a few have given that exact answer. They rose to greatness because they understood what it meant to be powerful and ambitious. The last person who stated it was Tom Riddle, the boy who would become Voldemort. I will expect great things from you Miss Potter, but I advise you do not allow yourself to be consumed by the dark arts. People with such ambitious goals often fall victim to their allure."

"Thank you for the warning Lord Slytherin, Currently I have no intention of allowing dark magic to potentially ruin my chances of achieving my goals."

"Here is your schedule and map of the school Miss Potter, we have one more student left and then we will adjourn to breakfast." Professor Snape stated.

"Thank you Professor," Athena replied as she took the two pieces of parchment and left through the door.

Margery Yaxley followed hr into the chamber. During Margery's turn Athena took the time to contemplate everything which had happened while she was in the chamber. Slytherin saw something in her that much was obvious, but did he see the potential for darkness as his warning suggested, or was he simply warning her because he saw in her the potential of greatness that the dark would destroy.

After Margery walked out the portrait of Slytherin appeared above the fireplace just as Professor Snape himself walked out the door.

"Following each student's response they were ranked against the other responses Lord Slytherin will now announce the top three and bottom three."

"First the bottom three in order from worst to best, Damien Carrow, Alanna Edwards, and Selena Bailey. All three of you need to work on your confidence and presentation. You are members of the great and noble house of Slytherin it is time you live up to it." Slytherin stated. "The top three are in order from worst to best, Ares Bennett, Caliber Avery, and Athena Potter. Do not allow yourselves to fall from the top. There is a reason you were placed there, honor the house of Slytherin and it shall bring you greatness if you were not ranked this means you were not worth remembering, you must decide which is worse being the worst or being forgotten." with that the ranking were complete.

"We will now adjourn to," Professor Snape began before Margery interrupted him.

"How the bloody hell did a POTTER rank above me let alone get first." She demanded.

"That Miss Yaxley is none of your concern, what you should concern yourself with is completing the remaining tests and ranking as high as you can. If you question any rankings you will find yourself automatically at the bottom, In Slytherin you will find your family name will not get you much if you should not be able to use it in the proper manner. Now if you are quite finished with your toddler tantrum, we shall go to breakfast."

The slytherin's began filing out of the common room and Margery sent Athena a dark glare before stomping out of the common room. Draco came up next to Athena as she stood frozen in place for a moment.

"Congrats little Potter perhaps I should find a better name for you hu."

Athena Laughed, "I would prefer not being called little potter makes me feel like a tiny pot Athena is just fine."

"I'll admit Athena I am not surprised at your current rank, however i will be surprised if you maintain it throughout the tests. So far there has never been a female Alpha."

"I have no intentions of allowing myself to fall, it wouldn't benefit me after all, or Slytherin House."

They continued to talk as they walked up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Are you worried about your brother's response to your sorting," Draco asked her.

"Blood is thicker than water, and family is more important to Harry and I than a House. We are all each other has left. I can't imagine him hating me for my house." While she portrayed that she was confident in Harry's response in reality she wasn't. She knew how the Weasley's and he viewed Slytherin and knew it was very possible she would lose her brother.

When they walked into the Great Hall she noticed it was really empty. She had thought the test had taken about two hours for all of them making it close to 8:30 and assumed more students would be up for breakfast by now.

"Most people don't come down on the weekends until 9 or 9:30 and breakfast ends at 10," Draco explained noticing her confused look, "Professor Snape expects us to be up and at breakfast no later than 8:30 to ensure we get a proper meal on weekends and are not wasting the day in bed, weekdays we are expected to be here by 6:30 since classes begin at 8. Other heads of houses aren't as strict as Professor Snape is for us."

Athena nodded they sat down at the Slytherin table. From further down the table an upper year yelled out.

"Oy Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes Flint."

"we have a bet going, how bad is Boy potter going to freak out when he sees you close to his sister."

Draco smirked, "You're mighty brave Flint yelling that accross the Great Hall with Professor Snape behind you"

Flint paled before turning and facing the stern professor, "I was just kidding professor I swear."

"Mr Flint, while you may find it appropriate at home to yell across the breakfast table, we are more civilized here at Hogwarts, please maintain the appropriate level of decorum at all times." Flint's friends laughed at his obvious discomfort.

"Yes professor it wont happen again."

"See that it doesn't"

During the exchange Athena had noticed Harry slip into the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron following. All three looked anxious and Harry's eyes searched down the Slytherin table looking for Athena. Green eyes met as he found her, but instead of heading towards her he continued towards the Gryffindor table. Athena's eyebrows furrowed as she began contemplating why he hadn't come over.

"I'll be back Draco, Harry's just come to breakfast and I'd like to talk to him."

Draco nodded in understanding as he began piling food onto his plate. Athena stood up and walked to seemingly long distance to her brother.

"No one wants you here you worthless snake." Ron began.

"That's not your call to make unfortunately Ron I'm here to speak to Harry not you."

"What if he doesn't want to talk to you hu." Ron replied.

Athena glared at him, "then HARRY, not Ron, can speak for himself and explain why he doesn't want to speak to his only remaining family, Dursley's obviously not included."

Harry looked up at her at that statment, "you know Athena the funny thing about the Dursley's are I always knew where I stood with them and where they stood with me, I don't know where you stand anymore. Slytherin of all the houses it had to be Slytherin, Voldemort was a Slytherin and he killed our parents, and you, you just walk straight into his lair knowing that slytherins are evil."

"Am I evil Harry really in one night have i been corrupted by darkness to the point where I am no longer your sister, because that is what you are insinuating."

"I don't know what you are anymore, maybe you were always evil and just hiding it, I don't know, But NO potter has ever been in Slytherin so there has to be something wrong with you."

"Do you honestly believe I have the ability to be evil. ME the one who cried when Vernon ran over that rabbit, Me the one who hated the zoo because they were, in my mind, torturing the poor animals by locking them in cages. Are you mad, you have to be if you honestly believe I could ever be evil. Do you honestly believe that every single slytherin ever has been evil, that an eleven year old can really decide or be evil. Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds how stupid you sound. "

"Obviously you were always evil and just hiding it" Ron replied.

"Shut Up Weasley." Athena Hissed.

"Mom and Dad would be so disappointed in you." Harry Replied.

"Mom and Dad….MOM AND DAD. You don't even remember Mom and Dad, how in the world can you say they would be disappointed in me when you know nothing about them. Mom and Dad would have loved me and you no matter what." She almost yelled fighting back tears.

"Love and proud are two different things Athena. Mom and Dad fought against slytherins they hated them and they would have hated you. " Harry paused, "Like I do. I hate you Athena Potter get away from our table and return to your slimy snakes."

"I can't believe you Harry." She replied before walking away. She thought about returning to Slytherin's table but realized she had not the energy or desire to see how her house felt about the interaction which had just taken place. Instead she headed to the common room knowing it would be virtually empty by now. As she entered the common room she was fighting tears, and cursing her brother with each breath she took.

"Miss Potter," She heard coming from the Slytherin portrait. "What's wrong my dear" he asked her.

"Why is Slytherin considered evil." She questioned him.

"Its a rather complicated story I'm afraid. I suggest you research symbolism of the snake and what it has come to mean throughout the years. In addition to that, I'm afraid history was written by the victors, When Godric and I fought many years ago, Gryffindor won due to interference of Helga and Rowena. We were alive during the witch burnings, and many muggleborns would end up dead as a response to an invitation from Hogwarts and those who did attend had ulterior motives like leading witch hunters directly to our doors. It was my belief that muggleborns should either be removed from their families, or should cease to receive invitations, due to the large amount that ended up dead and the potential for students to be caught in horrible wizard versus witch hunter fights. The other disagreed, and history has led other so believe my desire for no muggleborns was driven by a hatred of them rather than fear for their own and our student lives."

Athena understood, she bid the portrait good day and returned to her room to lie down. Perhaps she would find this was all a horrible dream and wake up.


End file.
